


Bon anniversaire !

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday Presents, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Post-Weirdmageddon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Pacifica n'a pas été la seule à offrir des cadeaux à Dipper et Mabel. Leurs grands-oncles ne l'ont pas fait en public, c'est tout. 2x250 mots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



L'Oncle Stan lance un regard en coin pour vérifier l'absence d'espions dans le recoin le plus secret du Mystery Shack. "Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas offrir de cadeaux d'anniversaire..."

"Tu as sauvé le monde, Grand-oncle Stan ! C'est bien assez !" proteste vigoureusement Dipper. Sans même mentionner la destruction de sa maison, sa mémoire effacée...

Stan semble interdit. "...en public. Rien offrir en public. Ca ruinerait ma réputation." Et Dipper croit le voir saisir un paquet bien caché sur une étagère.

Mabel émet alors un hurlement de joie strident. Stan ne semble pas bien saisir cette réaction-là non plus.

"Je le savais !" crie-t-elle. Puis, un rien confuse. "J'ai crié parce que je suis contente que tu retrouves si bien la mémoire. Pas juste parce qu'on aura des cadeaux, ou parce que j'ai gagné mon pari avec Dipper."

"Hmm." grogne-t-il, détournant le regard. "Tenez."

Les emballages sont déchirés avec allégresse, et les jumeaux découvrent une version miniature du Mystery Shack.

"Il y a même de petites figurines !" s'exclame Mabel, s'amusant avec délices avec la poupée qui la représente.

"Et au cas où vos parents poseraient des questions à propos de vos lettres... vous savez... penseraient à vous interdire de visiter..."

"C'était un jeu. Tout ceci est arrivé uniquement à des poupées de bois." répond Dipper avec un clin d'oeil complice.

"Evidemment ! Et à l'année prochaine !" conclut Mabel, les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

"Je voudrais te remercier, Dipper, pour m'avoir dissuadé de détruire mes journaux." dit Ford. "C'était... une période de ma vie dont j'ai honte, que je voudrais mettre derrière moi. Mais ils t'ont été utiles cet été, et peut-être le seront-il encore, un jour, ailleurs."

"Ou ils pourraient arriver dans la dimension des amis de Bill et leur tomber sur la tête !" suggère Mabel.

Ford sourit. "Cela ne serait effectivement pas inutile." Il regarde à nouveau Dipper. "J'espère que tu n'y vois nul mépris envers tes contributions."

"Non !" proteste Dipper. En réalité, seul le mépris de Ford envers lui-même l'attriste, quand Dipper a tant admiré cet Auteur, quand Ford devrait s'admirer aussi. Mais il taira cela.

"Tant mieux !" s'exclame Ford. "Et bon anniversaire !"

Il tend à Dipper un rectangle empaqueté, et bien sûr, Dipper sait. La première page du Journal vierge porte les mots. "Pour mon neveu, qui ne refera pas mes erreurs, et ira infiniment plus loin."

"Merci, Oncle Ford !" s'exclame Dipper, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

"Bon anniversaire à toi aussi !" dit-il, tendant un autre paquet rectangulaire à Mabel. Un nouveau scrapbook, rose, orné d'étoiles filantes en paillettes, formant des constellations.

"Pour ma nièce," est-il écrit. "Son dernier scrapbook a sauvé ses oncles. Ce n'était que le début."

"Merci." dit-elle, rougissant de fierté.

"Merci d'être ma famille." leur répond Ford.


End file.
